Desejar - Rebirth
by Gih Bright
Summary: Itachi já tinha passado por situações difíceis antes, mas agora a vida deu outra reviravolta: agora ele estava cego e com um irmão viciado em drogas. Mas apesar destes problemas, ele não vai desistir sem antes lutar. O que ele não sabe é que nos lugares mais improváveis se pode encontrar ajuda e até mesmo o amor. Itanaru. Versão nova do texto de 2010 (?). Sinopse completa na fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse completa:** Itachi Uchiha já estava acostumado a superar situações ruins, quando seus pais morreram e ele teve que cuidar de Sasuke, trabalhar e estudar, ele não teve dúvidas de que iria conseguir. Mas o destino não era tão legal com ele, já que agora que as coisas finalmente iam dar certo, ele perdeu a visão e ainda por cima Sasuke se envolveu no mundo das drogas.  
Inferno astral, realmente.  
A mariposa do azar estava nos seus ombros, Itachi não poderia negar esse fato, mas isso não significava que ele ia desistir de uma cura ou de ajudar seu irmãozinho tolo.  
Não importava o que teria que passar, mas ele definitivamente iria conseguir sair dessa péssima fase na sua vida. Mas o que Itachi ainda não sabia é que nos lugares menos prováveis é possível encontrar ajuda e, as vezes, até mesmo o amor.  
Itanaru é o par definitivo, não importa quantos oneside tenha na fic. Drogas. Alcoolismo. Prostituição. Violência. Insinuação de estupro. Incesto. Linguagem chula. Drama. Lime. Lemon. TUDO AO SEU TEMPO. Não vai esperando lemon logo no capítulo dois porque não vai ter.

* * *

Bom, essa primeira nota de capítulo é especial porque essa fanfic, aka, meu bebê, foi criada como presente de aniversário substituto para a** PCSP-Uzumaki.** Eu sei que ela não liga muito pra isso, mas é uma vontade minha dedicar esse texto a ela, não apenas por todo o apoio e inspiração que ela me dá como conselheira, mas também porque ela é a melhor amiga que vocês podem imaginar e mesmo que imaginem isso, vocês não chegarão perto do que ela é.  
Então, Pczinha, eu te dedico essa fic com todo o meu carinho e prometo que não vou te decepcionar com ela S2 (o que significa que eu vou te fazer sofrer por tuuuuuuuuuuudo que tu me faz sofrer com haunted, sua malevóla, má, VOLDEMORT, YUU ù.ú)  
Isto posto, vamos ao primeiro capítulo!  
Ah, ps: referências ficarão na nota de fim do capítulo, ok? E leiam a nota de fim para explicação de como vou postar a fic.  
Espero que se divirtam com a ponta do iceberg que afundou o Titanic (aqui o Itachi, mas enfim)!

* * *

**UM**

**Heart shaped box.**

_Hey, wait, I've got a new complain_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_(_Hey, espere, eu tenho uma reclamação nova

Estarei sempre em débito por seu grande conselho_)_

Não fazia ideia do título da música, mas sabia perfeitamente bem que era a voz de Kurt Cobain (1) chorando pelo som da pequena caixa de som portátil que seu tio trouxera. Francamente, Shisui era tão cara de pau que colocou músicas que sequer eram seu estilo musical no que deveria ser o _seu_ pendrive. Itachi conseguia contar nos dedos quantas músicas de funk e jazz ele tinha escutado. Cadê Brown (1), Evans (2), Sinatra (3) ou Armstrong (4)? Nem mesmo Red Hot Chili Peppers tinha naquela playlist!

Por Deus, Itachi _não_ gostava de rock! Paciência era uma virtude que, felizmente ou _in_felizmente ele tinha até de sobra, porém a dele estava se esgotando rapidamente. Fazer o quê? Vinte e oito dias em um hospital fazia qualquer um surtar.

O pior é que, porque ele não tinha mais nada a fazer, seus ouvidos captavam cada mínimo acorde das guitarras, percebendo cada som denso e barulhento; era como se seus tímpanos fossem explodir. Seu cérebro não tinha muita escolha a não ser prestar atenção naquela voz expressiva e incrivelmente melancólica, e tentar compreender aquelas palavras.

Em sua humilde opinião, aquela letra era totalmente sem pé nem cabeça, além de completamente depressiva. Palmas para seu tio!

Itachi se lembrava de já ter visto o clipe dessa música junto com o tio em um canal aberto da televisão, as imagens grotescas lhe vieram no pensamento quase que a jato. A memória lhe fez visualizar em detalhes a árvore cheia de fetos pendurados pelo cordão umbilical; sem sombra de dúvidas, Cobain deve ter escrito essa música quando estava injetando heroína na veia.

Ainda assim ela lhe lembrava do céu, por algum motivo que conseguia ser ainda mais ilógico do que toda a conversa sobre orquídeas carnívoras e hímens quebrados (8). Itachi tinha plena noção que nada parecia fazer sentido em comparar aquela música ao céu, ou a _ele_; o médico que salvou sua vida.

Era contraditório, e ele tinha plena consciência disso, pois o céu (e mesmo o céu daquele olhar) era radiante, vívido e único. Aquele céu era inatingível, mas mesmo assim ele o desejava. E, sim, ele também tinha noção que pensava um absurdo; um absurdo entre coisas absurdas, algo que lhe era totalmente atípico.

Itachi tinha suas próprias prioridades a pensar, como algum tipo de independência própria, ajudar o seu irmão mais novo, encontrar um trabalho e achar algum meio de ser feliz, mesmo que só enxergasse aquele branco leitoso. Porém, algo nele também queria que o médico olhasse para ele, que ficasse com ele. Não, Itachi nunca acreditou em amor a primeira vista e o que sentia definitivamente não era amor.

Mas só porque ele sabia que isso era um fato real e impossível de contestar, Itachi sabia que existia paixão a primeira vista, aquela típica vontade enlouquecedora de estar com alguém, de desejar alguém, de beijar esse alguém e conviver com essa pessoa. E isso sim ele queria despertar no médico. Eram do mesmo gênero, mas, para alguém como ele, isso não importava. Não que tivesse alguma experiência homossexual; ele não tinha nenhuma, mas o que isso iria importar?

Seu corpo reagia aos toques puramente profissionais do médico e isso porque Itachi só conseguiu vê-lo uma vez antes das luzes do show se apagarem, e bastou. Não foi isso que o fez se sentir daquela maneira; era outra coisa muito além do seu autocontrole. Uma fixação.

Itachi sabia perfeitamente bem que era apenas uma paixão prolongada. E aquilo o irritava tanto que nem sequer conseguia definir em palavras, pois desejar o impossível era tolice. O médico era muito bem casado, vivia falando de um filho que tinha a idade de Sasuke, escancarando a corujice; um tremendo balde de água fria, se quer saber. Afinal em cinco anos ele não teve interesse amoroso por ninguém, nem uma mínima queda por alguém e, quando finalmente a mágica acontece, ele leva um fora antes mesmo de tentar.

Desventuras amorosas em série de Itachi Uchiha, realmente, um ótimo título, se, praticamente, não fosse plágio do nome do filme de Brad Silberling (9). Enquanto refletia, a porta foi aberta com um rangido estridente da dobradiça, pelo som dos passos aveludados, Itachi soube quem o visitava. Não precisava pensar muito. Além disso, seu coração disparou assim que seus sentidos associavam aquela pessoa ao céu.

-Bom dia, Itachi-san, como está hoje? -a voz era calma e serena, mas Itachi detectou o otimismo velado. Mas não ver o rosto do médico lhe deixava apreensivo. -Onde está o Shisui-san?

-Foi comer alguma coisa. -respondeu Itachi. -Ele estava sem café da manhã. -Entendo, você teve algum problema à noite?

-Não. -foi incisivo.

Um toque suave nos curativos feitos em ambas as maçãs do seu rosto foi sentido, a navalha que o feriu deixaria seu rosto para sempre com os dois cortes laterais, mas Itachi tinha problemas mais graves a lidar do que sua aparência. O médico estava muito próximo dele, porque ele conseguia sentir o cheiro amadeirado da loção pós-barba; inconscientemente ele se viu desejando por uma aproximação maior. Ele queria poder enxergá-lo, mas tudo o que existia era o branco leitoso esfumaçado. Maldita passividade. Mas o que poderia fazer? Seu corpo apenas reagia, traia a sua consciência que pedia, não, o obrigava a esquecer.

Era impossível. Quando o médico precisava fazer exames que exigissem toque, ele podia sentir o anel no dedo anelar, como naquele exato instante. No fundo, tudo era apenas uma reação lógica: se você se interessa em uma pessoa romanticamente ou sexualmente, você investiga os detalhes. Itachi descobriu que o médico era casado há quase vinte anos e tinha três filhos, dois deles vivos, embora, por algum motivo, o médico só falasse do caçula. Mesmo assim, ele se apaixonou.

Ele queria tocar, sentir e, acima de tudo, queria _ver._ A cada encontro com o médico, Itachi via claramente motivos para se detestar em razão do desejo latente de uma aproximação maior, um toque a mais que fosse; não dava para odiar as palavras de incentivo e aquele tom de voz otimista dizendo que ele voltaria a enxergar.

A verdade era que ele era uma pessoa realmente patética.

Só que ele não conseguia se livrar daqueles sentimentos que inebriavam sua razão por alguns instantes, nem mesmo conter seus impulsos corporais; o máximo que ele conseguia fazer era aparentar indiferença, mesmo quando todo seu corpo demonstrava afeição. Quando tudo o que ele queria era poder sair daquele maldito hospital e enxergar de novo e tentar colocar algum juízo na cabeça do seu irmão tolo.

-Parece que seu rosto desinchou bem. –comentou o médico indiferente a ele. Seu tom de voz visivelmente animado. -Mal dá para ver o roxo que ficou e os cortes laterais... - um dedo morno dedilhou sua pele paralelamente aos cortes ao redor do seu nariz em uma carícia suave. -... estão bem fechados. Não arranque a casquinha!

-Certo. -ele disse, ignorando a vontade automática de coçar os ferimentos.

A carícia cessou e o médico se afastou, fazendo com que Itachi respirasse um pouco mais tranquilamente, já que enquanto o outro o acariciava (racionalmente, ele sabia que era um exame, emocionalmente sempre seria uma carícia; estar apaixonado era uma droga) ele mal conseguia inspirar o ar.

-Fiquei sabendo que recusou o comprimido para dor novamente. -comentou o médico, agora delicadamente forçando suas pálpebras a abrirem para examinar seu olho; algum jato de luz foi injetado nele porque o branco leitoso tremeluziu e isso ardeu.

-Não sinto muitas dores. -respondeu Itachi calmamente. O médico repetiu o exame no outro olho, o direito. -Só a irritação habitual.

-Entendo. -murmurou o médico se afastando e o jato de luz parando de irritá-lo; seus olhos lacrimejavam e o médico delicadamente limpou suas lágrimas. -Seus olhos sangraram muito, ao ponto de causar uma infecção em ambas as córneas (10), você teve muita sorte por conseguimos neutralizar as infecções com os antibióticos.

-Isso significa que eu ainda posso voltar a enxergar?

-Você foi internado porque lesionaram ambas as suas córneas, mas como demoraram para transferi-lo para este hospital, os ferimento infeccionaram causando leucomas (11), por isso lhe tratamos com antibióticos e assim conseguimos preservar as demais partes do seu olho. -explicou o doutor em tom professoral. -As córneas ainda estão lesionadas e isso vai te impossibilitar de ver, exceto se houver um procedimento cirúrgico.

E de um momento para o outro, seus pensamentos acerca do médico se extinguiram totalmente. Ele precisaria de um procedimento cirúrgico, ou seja, ele entraria na faca. De novo! Isso era suficiente para deixá-lo apreensivo, quanto também esperançoso. Havia uma chance de enxergar. Itachi inspirou lentamente, deixando a ideia penetrar bem fundo na sua mente.

-Terei de fazer um transplante?

-Sim. O transplante de córnea é um dos mais bem sucedidos que tem atualmente, embora não deixe de ser um procedimento cirúrgico, logo poderá ocorrer incompatibilidade do seu corpo com o órgão do doador.

-E quanto tempo demora até eu conseguir um doador?

-Nossa lista de espera varia de dez meses a um ano, mas como o seu caso se trata de uma perfuração, o tempo de espera é mais rápido no nosso estado. Logo você vai ter prioridade.

-Certo e como é esse procedimento?

-No seu caso, precisaremos primeiro de um doador compatível e em seguida vamos fazer um transplante penetrante em você, este é o tipo de transplante onde toda a espessura da córnea precisará ser alterada pela a do doador.

-Precisarei ficar internado até o transplante?

-Na verdade, não. -comentou o médico. -Seu quadro clínico é estável e acho que poderei liberá-lo ainda hoje. Entretanto, ainda assim deverá evitar locais onde há muita iluminação, óculos de sol é uma prioridade agora.

-Certo.

-Vou entrar em contato com o seu tio, enquanto isso fique descansando, Itachi-san. -dizendo isso, o outro se afastou. -E providenciarei os documentos da alta para facilitar o trabalho para o seu tio.

Seus passos aveludados se distanciando e um súbito frio afligiu Itachi. Ele era realmente uma pessoa patética, ou alguém masoquista. O médico era casado e provavelmente tinha uma família feliz, mesmo assim ele ainda continuava gostando do homem, tão pouco prático que beirava o absurdo. Paciência, ele não conseguiria reverter o sentimento enquanto estivesse tão próximo dele.

Minato Uzumaki.

-Não perca sua fé. -disse Minato e a porta se fechou.

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Your advice…_

(Para sempre em débito por seu conselho sem preço

Seu conselho...)

A música se encerrou com um último acorde de guitarra e Itachi finalmente entendeu porque comparou àquela coisa barulhenta ao céu: ele estava em débito. Minato salvou sua vida, e ele tinha algo importantíssimo a resolver.

Tirar Sasuke do mundo das drogas seria sua luta mais importante e a única razão da sua existência. E depois disso, ele precisaria deixar seus sentimentos bem claros em relação ao irmão, para que este compreendesse que jamais conseguiria vê-lo de outro modo.

Para alguém como ele, a única maneira de continuar seguindo em frente era conter esse sentimento, escondê-lo bem fundo, talvez em uma caixinha em formato de coração. E ele o faria.

Com um suspiro entediado, Itachi desejou que Shisui aparecesse ali logo para agilizar a alta do hospital, para que ele planejasse a sua nova vida, tendo a cegueira como companheira.

* * *

**Referências**

(1) _Kurt Cobain_. - Kurt Donald Cobain foi o vocalista, compositor e guitarrista da banda nirvana Ele também foi o compositor da música de início do capítulo a "Heart Shaperd Box", do álbum "in utero", segundo o Wikipédia, essa música foi tocada pela primeira vez em São Paulo em 1993.

(2) _Brown _- James Joseph Brown, ou simplesmente, James Brown. Cantor, dançarino, compositor e produtor musical estadunidense que criou o estilo musical do funk. E não tem esse que não ouviu "I fell good". Não, Itachi não escuta mc leozinho ou mc catra ou Valeska Popozuda, beijos no recalque para todos vocês.

(3) _Evans - _William "Bill" John Evans, ou simplesmente Bill Evans foi um pianista estadunidense que ainda é considerado como um dos maiores músicos do Jazz da história.

(4) _Sinatra - _Francis Albert "Frank" Sinatra conhecido como "Frank Sinatra" ou "a voz". Foi um cantor e ator estadunidense, no estilo Jazz-pop. Ah, vai? Todo mundo já ouviu "New York, New York" na voz dele!

(6) _Armstrong - _Louis Daniel Armstrong, conhecido como Louis Armstrong foi um cantor, compositor, instrumentista, trompetista, cornetista, saxofonista, escritor, letrista, arranjador, produtor musical, dramaturgo, artista plástico, ator, tenor, maestro e ativista político e social estadunidense. Please, todo mundo já deve ter ouvido também "what a wonderfull world" dele.

(7) _Red Hot Chili Peppers. _Banda de Funk-Metal.

(8) Orquídeas carnívoras e hímens quebrados. Em alusão ao trecho: "_Meat eating orchids forgive no-one just yet / Cut myself on angel hair and babies breath / Broken hymen of your highness I'm left black_" da música Heart Shaped Box do Nirvana.

(9) _Brad Silberling_. Diretor do filme "desventuras em série" do ano de 2004. Conta a estória dos irmãos Baudelaire (Violet, Klaus e a bebê Sunny) que são perseguidos pelo seu tio maluco (Jim Carrey) que está atrás da herança deles. O elenco do filme também conta com Meryl Streep, Dustin Hoffman e Jude Law. É baseado na obra de Lemony Snicket no pseudônimo de Daniel Handler.

(10) _Córneas. _Película transparente que reveste o olho, a fim de proteger a íris.

(11) _Leucoma._ É uma opacidade que ocorre em parte ou em toda córnea, podendo ser em razão de doenças infeccionas (como herpes ocular) ou de traumas. O caso do Itachi foi por causa de um trauma. Além disso, o leucoma é uma opacidade que pode se localizar centralmente e também provocar alterações na curvatura corneana, diminuindo a visão.

* * *

...

_Enfim, galera, é o seguinte: Essa fic é um presente pra PCSP-Uzumaki chuchu (quando não está escrevendo os textos dela, porque aí ela vira a encarnação do mau, vão por mim gente!) que eu resolvi postar hoje no niver dela. Só que... tirando ela eu não sei se mais alguém vai querer ler, sabe? :/__  
__Daí, tipo, não é querendo ser chata e ser uma daquelas autoras "reviews! please!", mas se eu não me sentir motivada pelos leitores daqui, eu posso muito bem continuar escrevendo essa fic e só mostrar a quem interessa, ou seja, a PC.__  
__Eu não me importo de receber comentários 'malucos' ou que vocês pensem que 'são mal feitos', porque pra mim certamente não serão tão malucos ou 'mal feitos'. Eu vou adorar conhecer um pouquinho mais de vocês ^^_

_Então vamos fazer um acordo sério aqui: eu escrevo e posto mensalmente, vocês me deixam saber o que estão gostando ou não gostando na trama, e vamos seguindo assim? Que tal? Eu prometo que não vou morder e que responderei todos os reviews! ^^_

_Então é isso! (já deu pra ver que eu sou super tagarela né?) Inté mais! ^^_


	2. Brain Damage

Feliz ano novo galera! Como foi a virada de vocês? Eu espero que tenha sido tudo tranquilo ^^ Conforme o prometido, aqui está o novo capítulo \o/

Tem mais algumas explicações nele, mas já aviso uma coisinha básica: esperem drama. Só que eu prometo pra vocês que essa fic vai ter fim feliz, tá bão? :D

Espero que gostem :D

Ah, e relevem os erros, reli isso tantas vezes que é capaz que eu tenha deixado passar alguma coisa. xP

...

**DOIS**

**Brain damage**

_And if the dam breaks open many years too soon_

_And if there is no room upon the hill_

_And if your head explodes with dark forebodings too_

_I'll see you on the dark side of the moon_

_[...]_

_You raise the blade, you make the change_

_You re-arrange me 'till I'm sane_

_E se as rupturas da represa abrirem muito rápido_

_E se não houver nenhuma casa em cima da montanha_

_E se sua cabeça explodir com mau presságio também_

_Eu verei você no lado escuro da lua_

_[...]_

_Você levanta a lâmina, você faz a mudança_

_Você me refaz até eu ficar são_

"_Aqui é da residência de Itachi e Sasuke Uchiha, por favor, deixe o seu recado após o sinal_". Durante os próximos três segundos o sinal tocou e a mensagem foi transmitida. "_Sasuke seu idiota! Não seja ainda mais babaca do que você já é! Seja homem, pare com isso e venha falar comigo! Vamos resolver isso de um jeito civilizado, mané!_".

Deseja apagar a mensagem?

Ele não deletou. Primeiro, porque não era uma mensagem para ele; segundo, o silêncio da casa era opressor. Fazia dois dias que ouvia aquela voz estridente e rouca dizer as mesmas palavras pela manhã, na hora do almoço, na hora da janta e após chegar da universidade. Itachi não conhecia aquela pessoa, só sabia o nome do garoto e que ele estava atrás do "bastardo que namorava sua irmã" para tentar ajudá-lo com alguns "problemas" e ter alguma informação da irmã. O garoto disse que lhe avisaria se tivesse alguma notícia de seu irmão, mas até agora nada.

Itachi amava Sasuke, entretanto às vezes sentia _muita_ vontade de esganá-lo. Seu irmão nunca o apresentou a nenhum amigo, nem a suposta namorada ou qualquer outra pessoa com quem parecesse se importar. Pior que isso: Sasuke tomava sabe-se lá quantas pastilhas de ecstasy, ficava eufórico e se declarava para ele. Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo o irmão mais novo ficar apaixonado por seu irmão consanguíneo mais velho.

Digno de uma peça shakspereana moderna.

Só de relembrar a declaração de dois dias atrás Itachi se sentia nauseado, o estresse que passara nos últimos dias fizera com que ele tivesse uma crise de gastrite nervosa. As contas chegando, uma demissão em massa pairando sobre sua cabeça, a maldita monografia e agora isso.

E seu irmão se importava? Nenhum pouco.

Talvez fosse sua culpa, por não ter tido tempo para cuidar do irmão após a morte dos pais. Mas ele, sozinho, precisou manter a subsistência da casa, manter Sasuke em uma escola, ter roupas, pagar as contas da quitinete onde moravam; toda a responsabilidade ficou nos seus ombros.

A falta de vigilância resultou em Sasuke caindo no mundo das drogas. Inicialmente um baseado de maconha aqui e ali, Itachi lembrava que uma vez ele e o irmão fumaram um baseado encostados no sofá. Ele ficou tão mole que quando se levantou tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu de bunda no chão. Seu irmão prometeu que não passaria daquilo; foi uma mentira.

Pelo pouco que soube, seu irmão era viciado em "bala"* e "doce"*, basicamente ecstasy e LSD (1**), e conseguia a droga através de pequenos furtos que fazia na escola. Era em momentos como aquele que Itachi pensava: "onde foi que eu errei?". Tudo, absolutamente tudo o que fazia era por Sasuke.

Seu irmão era a única coisa que realmente lhe importava. Seus sonhos, seus objetivos, tudo poderia ser colocado de lado, se Sasuke assim quisesse. Então, por quê?

E quando ele pensava nisso ele fatalmente descobriria que não havia uma resposta para aquela pergunta. Coisas ruins acontecem o tempo todo. A mariposa do azar sempre escolhia alguém em quem iria pousar, dessa vez parou na sua casa, _de novo. _Não é como se ele ou seu irmão não tivessem passado por uma crise familiar antes. Na época eles ainda tinham o pai.

Mas agora ele estava sozinho. Bom, nem tanto. Ele tinha Shisui, mas seu tio estava indo viajar para comemorar a lua de mel (após uma semana de espera depois do casamento). Ele simplesmente não poderia ligar e dizer tudo o que acontecia com Sasuke, até porque seu irmão era sua responsabilidade.

Ele jogou as chaves no sofá e foi até a cozinha, averiguando que tinha exatamente quarenta e cinco minutos para comer, tomar banho e ir ao trabalho. Todos estavam por um fio na loja, já que havia boatos de que um dos sócios dera um calote no outro e demissões em massa estavam previstas; Itachi não queria dar-lhes motivos para ser dispensado.

Felizmente, não trabalhava muito longe de casa e, como ele tinha apresentado a monografia, estaria livre da universidade àquela noite e poderia procurar por Sasuke. Talvez ele até devesse tentar ligar para o amigo de Sasuke e saber que lugares seu irmão frequentava.

Era uma vergonha não saber disso, mas não alterava a verdade.

A geladeira estava praticamente vazia, havia leite, água, alguns poucos ovos, meio tomate e meia cebola. Grande. Não tinha nada pronto e ele realmente precisava comer alguma coisa, na noite anterior ele não jantou e naquela manhã não tinha tomado o desjejum. Decidiu fazer uma omelete simples com os ingredientes que dispunha e aquilo teria que bastar.

Após comer e lavar a louça, Itachi foi até o seu quarto e encontrou o irmão sentado sobre a sua cama. Sasuke estava mais magro, a camisa branca que usava estava encardida, a barra do jeans estava suja com poeira, mas tirando isso o outro parecia estar bem.

-Sasuke, graças a Deus! Onde é que você esteve? - um alívio enorme tomou conta de Itachi, só para ele perceber que seu irmão chorava. - O que...?

Grandes lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto alvo de Sasuke, os olhos negros estavam ligeiramente avermelhados e havia algumas olheiras negras abaixo destes, nada que comprometesse a aparência bonita de seu irmão, mas ainda assim lhe davam a impressão de que Sasuke envelheceu pelo menos uns cinco anos nestes dois dias de afastamento.

Uma lembrança lhe veio em mente, uma imagem mental do Sasuke de sete anos, um menininho de pele bem clara, com um sorriso grande, mesmo que faltasse um dos dentes da frente. O cabelo que era naturalmente arrepiado estaria macio ao toque, e sempre daria um ar doce ao menino. E agora o que Itachi via era apenas um leve vestígio daquela criança: os cabelos ainda eram naturalmente arrepiados, mas estavam sebosos e embaraçados, a pele ressecada, e já não havia qualquer sorriso.

Itachi sentiu seu coração afundar com aquela visão, pois ver Sasuke daquele jeito doía tanto quanto ver sua mãe e seu pai dentro do caixão. Novamente uma lembrança desagradável lhe veio em mente, sem que ele pudesse controlar; até que ele viu a navalha no colo de Sasuke. Onde raios o irmão conseguiu aquilo?

-Nii-san... Você me ama?

Itachi gelou. Desde o dia em que Sasuke disse qual era a droga na qual era viciado, ele pesquisou os efeitos. Tanto a bala quanto o doce costumavam ter efeitos colaterais psicológicos, a primeira podendo causar depressão grave e a segunda... Itachi nem queria pensar na tal da bad trip. Os sintomas dependiam de organismo para organismo, bem como da qualidade e quantidade da droga. Itachi não tinha ideia de quais sintomas assolavam seu irmão, mas se Sasuke estivesse com alguma crise depressiva, então talvez pudesse tomar uma atitude drástica, talvez até mesmo o suicídio.

Tudo isso fazia com que a resposta a pergunta feita fosse ainda mais complicada.

Sasuke o amava, ou dizia lhe amar. Mas o sentimento que Itachi nutria pelo irmão decididamente não era o mesmo que Sasuke. Seu irmão o _desejava_ e Itachi apenas amava Sasuke porque ele era seu irmão. Ele amava Sasuke como um pai provavelmente ama o filho, já que ele sozinho criou o outro desde os doze anos. Era impossível para ele ver Sasuke com outros olhos.

O que ele deveria responder?

-Você não me ama... -sussurrou Sasuke.

Itachi fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça e se sentou ao lado de Sasuke. Não era ausência de amor. Ele amava o irmão, só não como o outro queria. Para Itachi, Sasuke era mais que seu irmão: era o seu mundo. Toda sua vida gravitava ao redor do outro, porque Sasuke era sua responsabilidade. Itachi sabia que amava seu irmão incondicionalmente porque absolutamente nada nesse mundo era maior do que o que ele sentia pelo irmão, ele poderia até abdicar da própria vida pelo outro; mas _não_ conseguiria desejá-lo.

-Não, eu amo você, Sasuke. -disse ele, dando um pequeno peteleco na testa do mais novo e deixando um sorriso brotar em seus lábios. -Eu amo você patinho.

Sasuke choramingou e mais algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto. Itachi faria qualquer coisa para que o mais novo voltasse a ser como era antes, mas infelizmente ele não poderia fazer isso. Não sozinho: Sasuke também precisava _querer_ sair desse mundo.

-Então por que você não me beija? -inquiriu o mais novo com a voz fanha.

Itachi deixou seu sorriso morrer, enquanto seu peito ficava pesado e um suspiro contrariado escapava do seu controle. Sasuke o encarava fixamente, o rosto traçado pelas lágrimas. Como poderia rejeitar o irmão sem feri-lo? Como dizer que o amava sem que o outro mudasse o sentido das suas palavras? Como poderia dizer sem machucá-lo?

Mais do que qualquer outro sentimento de dúvida, Itachi temia pela navalha que o mais novo segurava. Como é que seu irmão tinha um treco daqueles? A lembrança dos pequenos furtos que seu irmão fazia pelo vício lhe veio em mente e isso não o ajudou a se acalmar, pois se os furtos não adiantassem mais, então seu irmão passaria a roubar pessoas inocentes para continuar se drogando.

De repente, "desespero" pareceu uma palavra simples demais para definir seu medo naquele momento.

-Sasuke, me dê essa navalha, sim? -pediu Itachi tentando desviar do assunto.

-Se eu te der, você vai me beijar? -Sasuke o encarou com olhos subitamente infantis e Itachi mais uma vez se viu teleportado no tempo, conseguindo enxergar seu irmão no alto dos sete anos de idade, perguntando-lhe se poderiam brincar no parquinho mais tarde.

Ao Sasuke de sete anos, Itachi disse "não". E novamente teria que dar a mesma resposta ao Sasuke de dezessete anos que lhe pedia um beijo. Mas antes que dissesse, sua resposta transpareceu em seu olhar, pois seu irmão estreitou os olhos, fazendo mais lágrimas rolarem enquanto segurava a navalha com firmeza, fazendo com que o coração de Itachi desse um solavanco.

-Sasuke, não torne as coisas mais difíceis! -pediu Itachi com medo pela sua própria integridade física pela primeira vez desde que encontrara o irmão em casa.

Em seguida ele se sentiu um lixo por pensar assim; Sasuke poderia se ferir com aquilo. Se seu irmãozinho estava em uma crise depressiva após o uso de entorpecentes, ser rejeitado poderia fazer com que a ideia de suicídio soasse tentadora demais. E Sasuke tinha uma navalha bem ali e poderia cortar os pulsos na sua frente!

-Você não vai me beijar! -disse Sasuke enxugando o rosto sem nenhum jeito, enquanto direcionava a navalha em sua direção. -VOCÊ NÃO ME AMA!

Itachi inspirou profundamente e seu coração deu um solavanco desagradável, enquanto se corpo ficava tenso e o pavor crescia em proporções alarmantes dentro de si. Ele tentou demonstrar que estava calmo mesmo com a navalha encostada no seu peito; não havia como Sasuke errar se quisesse apunhalá-lo. Mas ele quis acreditar que seu irmão não queria lhe fazer mal algum e estava apenas sofrendo com os efeitos colaterais após o uso dos entorpecentes. Se ele relembrasse ao outro que eram irmãos e que ele verdadeiramente o amava, então Sasuke cairia em si. Eram sangue do mesmo sangue, nem Sasuke poderia fugir a isso.

-Acalme-se, Sasuke. -pediu ele com a voz calma, percebendo que a navalha tremia em sua direção. -Eu amo você...! -murmurou Itachi olhando nos olhos do mais novo. -Só não... Só não do jeito que você quer...

-MENTIROSO!

Tudo foi muito rápido. Por puro reflexo, Itachi conseguiu agarrar a mão de Sasuke que segurava a navalha e conseguiu evitar uma apunhalada próximo do coração. Seu irmão se debatia muito, mesmo que ele segurasse ambos os braços do outro, o caçula não soltava a navalha de jeito nenhum. Lágrimas embaçavam o rosto de Sasuke e Itachi só conseguia pensar "por que é que tem que ser assim?".

-ME SOLTA! -bradou Sasuke.

Itachi não largou e seu irmãozinho lhe deu uma cabeçada, que lhe fez vacilar no aperto, mas foi o suficiente: a mão que segurava a navalha foi liberada e a lâmina perfurou a lateral do seu corpo, fazendo-o grunhir com a dor. Ele abriu os olhos, percebendo que a realidade conseguia ser ainda mais dolorosa que a ferida. Sasuke o olhava com as iris alucinadas pela dor e principalmente pela raiva, fazendo-o pensar que aquilo era culpa sua. Como ele pôde deixar as coisas chegarem até aquele ponto?

Sasuke lhe empurrou, fazendo-o deitar na cama e apertou sua ferida, fazendo-o morder os lábios para evitar um grito, só que seu irmão aproveitou para lhe apunhalar próximo do seu ombro esquerdo.

"Eu preciso fugir!" Itachi pensou tomado pelo desespero. Sasuke ia lhe matar! Seu irmãozinho queria lhe matar e ele sabia, tinha certeza, que quando Sasuke saísse da depressão causada pelo uso da droga ia se arrepender disso. Ele precisava fugir! Usando da adrenalina que só as pessoas tomadas pelo pânico têm, Itachi empurrou o irmão e tentou se levantar. Ele rapidamente se colocou de pé, ignorando a dor e os cortes tentando ir até a porta do quarto, mas Sasuke se recuperou logo, pegando-o pelo ombro machucado e lhe fazendo virar a tempo de ver a lâmina riscar ambas as fases de seu rosto, perfurando a iris.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! -gritou ele caindo de joelhos no chão.

-Nii-san...? -a voz fraca de Sasuke chamou sua atenção e algo caiu no chão, provavelmente a navalha. Em seguida o caçula ficou de joelhos a sua frente.

O sangue morno estava sujando suas roupas, escorrendo pelo seu rosto e o cheiro férreo estava lhe dando ânsia de vômito. O ferimento em seus olhos estava lhe deixando zonzo, e ele só conseguia enxergar esfumaçado, quando piscava, suas pálpebras ficavam sujas de sangue. Mãos firmes seguraram seus braços, sacudindo-o e fazendo seu ombro latejar e sangrar ainda mais.

-NII-SAN!

Após piscar, sua visão ficou um pouco menos embaçada, mas tentar enxergar ardia. Ele viu o vulto do seu irmão e via vagamente as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto do mais novo. Sua memória lhe pregou peças e ele viu seu irmão aos doze anos, logo depois do enterro da mãe deles.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, otouto... - ele murmurou enquanto guiava a mão direita até a testa do mais novo, dando-lhe um pequeno peteleco. -Eu não vou te deixar.

Ele fechou os olhos, tomado pela dor lancinante, tombando para frente; seu irmão o segurou pelos ombros e começou a gritar. Depois ele foi deitado no chão, ficando de olhos fechados, sentindo dor e a consciência fugir dele. Não sabia dizer quanto tempo ele ficou assim, nem para onde seu irmão tinha ido; tudo era um borrão. Ele ouviu Sasuke gritar com alguém pedindo socorro, dando o endereço da casa deles e a porta bateu; tudo ficou em silêncio e ele soube que seu irmão lhe abandonou.

Lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos causando um novo nível de dor física, mas seu coração estava ainda mais machucado. Sasuke foi embora, talvez se drogar para esquecer disso. Saber disso doía mais do que as perfurações ou a dor em seus olhos! Seu irmão ia afundar ainda mais no vício! Seu irmão estava com medo.

Seu irmão tentou lhe matar...!

Era impossível sentir mais dor do que aquilo que sentia e ele não tinha forças para se mexer, seu corpo todo estava muito pesado e ele estava sonolento. Não sabia estimar o tempo, mas outros sons indistintos foram ouvidos, como o barulho da ambulância, a porta batendo, pessoas falando ao seu redor e mandando-o ficar acordado, embora ele estivesse morrendo de sono.

Tudo doía tanto que ele desejou morrer.

Essa ideia o apavorou tanto que ele conseguiu se controlar: foram só alguns cortes, só isso. Seu irmão estava com medo em algum lugar e ele precisava bancar o irmão forte e viver. Poder dizer que perdoava o mais novo porque ele verdadeiramente perdoava. O Sasuke que lhe machucou não era o Sasuke que era o seu irmão, era tudo culpa das drogas! E ele tinha a obrigação de viver e ajudar o irmão!

Mas havia o medo de algum dos cortes ter atingido alguma veia ou algum órgão no processo e ele sabia: Sasuke jamais se recuperaria se ele morresse ou ficasse cego. Porém, mesmo que isso ocorresse, Itachi deixaria claro para o caçula que eles ficariam bem, por isso ele não poderia morrer nem que quisesse! Sasuke acabaria em algum orfanato ou qualquer outra coisa assim! Não, Sasuke ainda tinha Shisui. Mas seu irmão estava envolvido com drogas! Ele tinha que ficar vivo para ajudá-lo! Ele não podia morrer!

A ambulância sacolejava pelo caminho e ele ficou feliz quando estacionaram, mas logo o cheiro de desinfetante ficou misturado com o cheiro do seu sangue. Ele se forçou a continuar pensando para ignorar a dor, o sono e o cheiro, Itachi tinha a consciência de que foi ferido pelas mãos do seu irmão mais novo, alguém certamente investigaria isso, na verdade, as pessoas no carro lhe perguntaram como é que ele se feriu. Alguém o colocou numa maca, havia tanto barulho que Itachi só queria mandá-los calar a boca, mas ele apenas fechou os olhos que estavam ardendo muito.

Não sabia estimar quando foi que a dor de cabeça começou, talvez enquanto algumas pessoas, ele não sabia dizer se enfermeiros ou médicos, estavam lhe remendando, talvez quando ele foi abandonado em algum lugar do hospital. Alguém do hospital lhe fez perguntas e ele as respondeu, dizendo seu nome e o nome de seus parentes. Ele perguntou por Sasuke, disseram que quando o socorreram não havia mais ninguém no local. A confirmação apenas fez doer ainda mais, onde é que seu irmão ia? Ele queria Sasuke ali! Inevitavelmente ele se lembrou do tio, mas àquela atura Shisui estava dentro do avião, partindo para a lua de mel.

Estava sozinho.

"Por que as coisas ficaram assim?" ele se perguntou antes de ficar inconsciente. O tempo devia ter passado porque sua dor de cabeça virou febre, ele escutou a voz do tio e da tia berrando com os enfermeiros porque ele estava no corredor, não em um quarto. Ouvir a voz de Shisui lhe fez ficar um pouquinho melhor, saber que o tio estava ali era reconfortante, ao menos alguma coisa boa naquele pesadelo. Ele já não sabia se estava acordado ou se estava dormindo, principalmente porque monstros começaram a surgir no seu campo de visão, mas só que ele não sabia se estava com os olhos abertos ou fechados. Shisui gritava como nunca antes ele tinha visto o tio gritar e isso, por si só, era assustador demais. O tio nunca, _nunca_ erguia o tom de voz numa discussão.

Devia ser só um pesadelo. Suas pálpebras latejavam sem parar, e se fosse franco consigo mesmo, seus olhos incomodavam muito mais do que as perfurações. _Sonhos doíam? _Será que morreria? Ele estava com vontade de vomitar e estava absurdamente zonzo. Mas pensar em Sasuke fez com que ele voltasse a perceber que a maca onde estava era transportada para algum canto; ele abriu os olhos, mas não conseguiu enxergar muita coisa porque a luz machucava muito.

Ele tentou piscar para ver se melhorava, mas sua visão estava desfocada, mesmo assim viu um homem com cabelos loiros um pouco cumpridos demais ao seu lado, o homem viu que ele estava acordado com aqueles grandes olhos azuis e sorriu. O homem era surreal demais naquele cenário, ainda mais com aquele sorriso tão caloroso; Itachi quis agradar ao homem e se manteve acordado, observando-o atentamente pela fresta que conseguia manter.

-Está tudo bem. -disse um homem e sua voz era um tom barítono suave. -Eu vou cuidar de você agora.

Ele confiou no homem e apagou. Quando abriu seus olhos novamente, muito tempo mais tarde, tudo estava em um tom leitoso e ele sequer conseguia enxergar onde estava. Foi nesse instante que ele percebeu que estava cego.

Itachi chorou.

...

-Itachi, de verdade, você não tem mais idade para parecer um adolescente hormonal eminho. -comentou seu tio, abrindo a porta sem cerimônia nenhuma com um ruído alto da maçaneta e da dobradiça da porta.

Ele não queria abrir os olhos, se os mantivesse fechados, talvez Shisui apenas se sentasse no sofá e permanecesse quieto. Não que detestasse a companhia do tio, os dois tinham quase a mesma idade e cresceram juntos, Shisui era praticamente o seu irmão mais velho, mas ele realmente, _realmente_ não queria acordar.

-Itachi, as pessoas quando dormem também _respiram_. -apontou o outro cutucando suas costas.

Sem escolha, Itachi se virou na direção do tio, fazendo a cama ranger, e abriu os olhos, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de que estava cego. Ainda assim, demoraria para que ele se acostumasse com o tom leitoso que via quando abria os olhos. Itachi tentou mascarar sua decepção ao abrir as pálpebras; foi inútil.

-Você vem com essa _pra mim?_ -inquiriu Shisui, sua voz grave e retumbante soando pelo quarto. -Se você não ficasse tonto, eu daria um peteleco em você, rapaz.

Esse era um ponto consideravelmente positivo, ele _odiava_ os petelecos que Shisui lhe dava. Não era como os que ele dava em Sasuke, sem colocar muita força, seu tio fazia questão de aplicar força o bastante para doer e ele odiava. Só havia uma coisa que Shisui fazia e que lhe irritava ainda mais do que os malditos petelecos: apertar a suas bochechas. E era exatamente isso que seu tio fazia no momento, já que o corte em sua bochecha direita já estava com a casquinha e bem menos inchado.

-Para com isso! -reclamou ele estapeando as mãos do outro e escondendo o rosto na palma das mãos. Ele quase mordeu a língua com aquela brincadeira, e o seu muito adorável tio ria com gosto. -Odeio quando você faz isso. Coisa mais besta!

-Não tenho culpa se você parece uma garota! Uma princesa da Disney!-retrucou Shisui em meio a uma gargalhada. -E você fica com alguma cor também, precisa pegar um pouco mais de sol, ou então você vai parecer a Morticia Adams!

Itachi ouviu dois estalos de dedos e imaginou que o tio estava parodiando a abertura do antigo seriado. Ele se deitou do lado oposto onde imaginava que Shisui estava; maturidade zero, ele sabia disso, mas esse era o incrível dom de Shisui Uchiha. Nem mesmo seu irmão ou qualquer outra pessoa na terra conseguia despertar aquele lado nele, exceto o tio.

-Sabe, você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo, moleque. - Itachi escutou o som abafado da esponja do sofá ser comprimido pelo peso do tio, assim como um leve ruído metálico de um objeto grande sendo arrastado no chão.

-Você é tem vinte e seis anos.

-Mas sou casado! Sou praticamente um 'senhor' e você está na flor da juventude! -ponderou Shisui com a voz animada. -E isso tem diferença.

-Sei...

-Deixando a brincadeira de lado, como é que você está?

Não importava o quanto Itachi pensasse, a verdade é que não havia uma resposta boa o suficiente para aquela pergunta.

Fisicamente, ele ainda sentia ocasionais dores de cabeça, mas com a medicação, ela logo cessava. Graças a Deus, nenhuma das perfurações atingiu algum órgão e era só uma questão de tempo até o ferimento fechar, embora ele soubesse que ia ter umas cicatrizes bem interessantes por conta disso. E era certo que teria sequelas oculares.

Psicologicamente, ele já não sabia o que fazer. Ou se fica cego, ou se tem um irmão apaixonado por ele, ou se tem um irmão envolvido com drogas; nunca acontecia os três ao mesmo tempo, mas parece que ele tirou a 'sorte' grande.

-Como está o Sasuke? -resolveu perguntar. Era mais seguro.

-Esse é um ponto delicado. -respondeu Shisui em um tom sério e cauteloso. -Eu soube pelo seu médico que os policiais falaram com você, e você disse que foi uma briga acalorada e que você provocou, certo?

Itachi se virou em direção ao som da voz do tio, ouvindo a cama ranger com o seu peso. Ele particularmente não gostava do seu leito, seu quarto fedia aos medicamentos que tomava diariamente, quando não ficava impregnado pelo cheiro de fezes e urina, independentemente de quantas descargas desse. Abrir a janela era impensável porque havia uma construção ali perto. Pelo menos ele já não estava mais na UTI, o que significava que estava sem os malditos equipamentos para ajudá-lo a respirar e, principalmente, longe da frauda. Ele tinha certeza que as enfermeiras demoravam mais com ele só para observá-lo nu e aquilo era quase um estupro!

-Eles expediram uma notificação (2) para procurar Sasuke?

-Exatamente. Sasuke está sumido desde ontem, eu tinha pedido para ele ficar em casa comigo e com a minha esposa, mas ele sempre foi muito arredio comigo e não obedeceu. -explicou Shisui. -A próxima vez que eu vê-lo, vou colocá-lo no cantinho da disciplina.

-A TV a cabo está fazendo mal a você.

-A TV a cabo é o de menos. Ainda mais que você vai receber alta hoje. -comentou Shisui e Itachi ouviu alguns sons que não soube identificar onde o tio estava.

Era um sentimento agridoce, saber que receberia alta. Ele não aguentava mais aquele leito, mas também não teria visitas frequentes do seu médico favorito. Não era momento para pensar nisso. A sola do sapato de Shisui fazia um ruído particularmente alto, quando o outro pisava e logo as portas de um armário foram abertas com um ruído suave da madeira.

-E também está decidido: você vai sair daqui e vai morar lá em casa.

De todas as coisas que esperava ouvir do tio, essa era, com certeza, a última que esperava ouvir. Itachi tinha plena consciência que sua vida seria muito mais difícil agora que estava cego, mas também não queria ser um estorvo para os outros. Ainda mais que Shisui era um recém casado, já bastava ter estragado a lua de mel do tio ao ser hospitalizado as pressas.

E esse era apenas um de seus problemas, pois o hospital fazia mal ao seu bolso. Como é que iria pagar tudo isso? Ele ficou oito dias da UTI, passou por sei lá quantos exames, precisou de 3 bolsas de sangue, e ele estava quase a um mês hospitalizado.

Ainda precisava pensar em um meio de ajudar Sasuke a sair do vício por entorpecentes, talvez até investindo em tratamento clínico para tanto.

Eram tantos problemas que Itachi mal conseguia pensar em qual poderia resolver primeiro; nesses momentos o desespero quase o engolfava, porém ele sabia que não poderia se deixar derrotar, não antes de lutar. Para tudo existia uma solução, bastava que ele pensasse com calma e a encontraria.

-Shisui, eu quero continuar morando sozinho.

-Isso está fora de cogitação. -retrucou o outro. O som de novos passos foi intercalado com o ruído de um zíper se abrindo, o que indicava que o tio estava guardando seus pertences em alguma mochila.

-Shisui eu estou cego, mas ainda posso me cuidar!

-Não atualmente, rapaz! -retrucou o tio com veemência. -O seu apartamento precisa pelo menos de uma ou outra adaptação! Você tem que se habituar à cegueira e até se habituar você tem que estar acompanhado! Tem noção do susto que foi eu estar quase pegando um avião quando ligam do hospital dizendo que o meu sobrinho predileto estava quase morrendo?

Urg. Golpe baixo. Itachi não demonstrou o quão abalado ficou com essas palavras, mas Shisui era um ótimo leitor, pior, era a única pessoa viva capaz de lhe dar bronca e realmente constrangê-lo por isso.

-Chantagem psicológica é covardia.

-Não tem a menor importância se funcionar. -retrucou Shisui com um tom de voz divertido, um ruído alto de ferro se movendo chamou a atenção de Itachi.

Demorou um tempo até os dois voltarem a falar. Itachi ponderava as palavras do tio e sabia que não poderia ficar sozinho. Esses poucos dias em que ficou internado eram a prova disso, pois todas as atividades cotidianas eram terrivelmente difíceis para quem não enxerga. Todos os dias ele se machucava ao tropeçar ou dar um encontrão em um móvel, comer sua canja lhe fazia se sentir como um bebê de nove meses aprendendo a comer com colher. Era simplesmente terrível e demoraria um tempo até conseguir fazer algum progresso.

Mas o fato é que ele não conseguia se resignar a ficar daquela forma por muito tempo, ele queria se superar e voltar a ser como antes, mesmo que nunca mais voltasse a enxergar. Ele precisava estar bem física e psicologicamente para poder ajudar o seu irmão tolo, depois arrumar um emprego e continuar a sua vida da melhor forma possível.

-Ainda não quero morar com você.

-Então eu contrato uma babá pra você. -disse Shisui com azedume.

-Você não ousaria...!

-Está duvidando, é? -disse Shisui com _aquele_ tom de voz.

Todas as famílias tinham um código, todo mundo tinha seu próprio tom e todas tinham suas peculiaridades. Shisui era irremediavelmente teimoso e, quando colocava alguma coisa na cabeça mergulhava fundo nisso. E se dissesse que ia contratar uma babá para ele, Itachi acreditava que o tio realmente faria isso, especialmente pelo tom utilizado na voz do outro. Saber disso o irritou em demasia. Era cego, não uma criança!

-E com que dinheiro você vai fazer isso? -contra-atacou. -Eu sei muito bem que você ainda está financiando o seu carro!

-Dou meu jeito, não se importe com isso agora.

-Eu tenho que me importar! -rebateu Itachi decidindo verbalizar outra de suas preocupações. -Eu nem tenho ideia de como vou pagar por esse tratamento!

A questão era bem simples: Itachi foi atendido às pressas, utilizando-se do sistema público de saúde. Lá, fizeram um rápido diagnóstico sobre o seu caso, porém, ele estava com várias lesões, mas o que mais lhe incomodou foram seus olhos. O descaso com ele foi tão grande que seus olhos infeccionaram, piorando ainda mais seu estado de saúde. Ele ficou no hospital público até que Shisui conseguiu agilizar uma papelada para que ele fosse transferido para um hospital particular, ainda naquele mesmo dia, onde lhe deram uma dose tão grande de medicamentos para controlar a infecção que ele passou alguns dias na UTI em estado grave. Grande sorte seu tio ser casado com uma enfermeira com bom convívio social em um hospital particular, não?

Entretanto, o estrago já tinha sido feito: suas córneas foram danificadas e agora ele só voltaria a enxergar após o transplante. Seu nome foi inscrito em uma lista, onde existia apenas quatrocentas e trinta e cinco pessoas na sua frente.

Desde que foi transferido a um quarto, Itachi permaneceu no hospital particular, ou seja, estava lá há exatos vinte e oito dias**,** sendo que oito deles foram passados na UTI; e que seriam contados de outra forma no cálculo total. Se contabilizasse a soma dos valores de todos os exames que passou, a fim de averiguar se havia algum dano em veias ou em seus órgãos, Itachi estimava que teria de desembolsar uns quarenta mil reais; talvez mais.

O combinado era que Shisui averiguaria o montante devido e teria uma conversa com ele, assim que ele recebesse alta. Itachi inspirou profundamente e se preparou para o golpe que receberia naquele instante. Houve um som do acolchoado do sofá sendo comprimido, assim como os sapatos de Shisui arranharam o chão, seguidos de um longo suspiro. Enquanto isso, seus pertences pareciam ser guardados em uma mochila, pelo que Itachi podia deduzir pelo som.

"Vai ser _outra _uma facada." pensou Itachi, e seu cérebro trabalhava freneticamente em como pagaria tudo aquilo quando Shisui proferiu:

-Já está pago.

Itachi expirou com força e se esqueceu de inspirar o ar novamente, tamanha a surpresa com aquela informação. Estava... pago?

-Como é?

-Esse era outro ponto. -comentou Shisui se erguendo de onde estava sentado, produzindo um ruído alto no ferro. Itachi escutou passos pelo quarto e tentou orientar-se por aquele som. -Meu irmão, Madara, ele pagou tudo.

Itachi ficou verdadeiramente confuso. Ele sabia da existência de Madara, mas jamais falou com este tio. A família pelo lado de sua mãe era complicada e seus pais nunca entraram em detalhes sobre isso. O que ele sabia era que sua mãe tinha um irmão de sangue mais velho chamado Madara, e um meio irmão por parte de mãe, mais novo chamado Shisui. Quando sua avó morreu, sua mãe e Madara entraram com uma briga judicial pela guarda de Shisui e sua mãe ganhou.

Anos mais tarde, Madara foi o motorista que matou sua mãe atropelada. Na época, seu pai tentou arduamente condenar seu tio à prisão, porém Madara estava livre e o processo criminal continuava; um absurdo! Em seguida começou o processo de inventário (3) do patrimônio de sua mãe, ocorre que foi descoberto que ela tinha uma herança a receber da morte dos próprios pais, e este processo ainda não estava julgado, correndo como "segredo de justiça". Seu pai deu andamento ao processo, mas como morreu onze meses após sua mãe, o seu próprio patrimônio acabou conexo com o processo de inventário da sua mãe, tornando tudo ainda mais complicado.

Ele e Sasuke tinham direito a herança, mas havia tantos empecilhos judiciais no processo que mesmo passando anos após a morte de seus pais, eles não receberam nada e precisavam conviver com o mínimo, sendo que o patrimônio da família deles era bem considerável.

Todos os empecilhos eram causados pelos advogados de Madara. A última coisa que soubera deste tio é que ele tinha viajado há uns anos atrás. Seu pai ainda estava vivo e tinha comemorado esse fato fazendo uma ceia inesquecível, seja pela quantidade de quitutes bons, quanto pela louça que ele lavou.

-Por que ele fez isso?

-Eu não tenho ideia. -respondeu Shisui. -Pelo o que seu pai falava, o meu irmão não dava ponto sem nó. Acho que tem alguma coisa aí, mas não sei o quê.

Itachi ficou muito quieto, apenas absorvendo aquelas informações novas. Se Madara pagou o seu tratamento, era uma despesa a menos. Então ele poderia sobreviver com o auxílio-doença (4) que lhe era de direito nessa situação, e tão logo ele fosse descartado pela loja onde trabalhava, então ele teria mais alguns meses para viver com o seguro desemprego (5), mas invariavelmente ele precisaria trabalhar. Até porque o defensor público disse que o processo estava suspenso por causa de recurso, pendente de julgamento. Para manter-se, manter o irmão e agora pagar um tio que nunca conheceu, ele teria que encontrar um trabalho para cegos, mas onde encontraria algo assim?

Dessa vez ele sequer conseguia enxergar os classificados! Itachi cortou essa linha de pensamento. Naquele instante, sua prioridade deveria ser integrar-se ao ambiente em suas novas condições, quando estivesse apto o bastante, se dedicaria totalmente à Sasuke. Arrumando um meio de pagar um tratamento clínico para viciados em entorpecentes.

-Entendo...

-Itachi... -comentou Shisui e Itachi sentiu o colchão da cama afundar um pouco e algo morno ficar próximo da sua perna direita. -Eu não entendo o meu irmão, mas ele ainda é da família, talvez queira ajudar você.

-Depois de vinte e dois anos me ignorando?

-Isso nós não sabemos. -comentou Shisui com a voz um tanto reflexiva. -Nós éramos muito jovens quando todas essas disputas idiotas aconteciam e certamente havia alguma coisa entre os três, seus pais e o meu irmão. -Itachi abriu a boca para perguntar, mas o tio foi mais rápido. -Não, eu não sei o que é, mas há alguma coisa.

Itachi ficou quieto, esperando mais alguma informação nova, em vez disso, Shisui colocou a mão sobre sua cabeça e acariciou seus cabelos, fazendo-o se sentir com nove anos de novo. Quando ele tinha algum pesadelo ruim e não queria aborrecer os pais, era a Shisui que recorria.

-Só me prometa que não vai tentar arcar com tudo sozinho, ok? -pediu Shisui. Itachi fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. -Bom menino, agora vista essas roupas que separei. Vamos nos livrar desse quarto fedido a remédio e merda agora, rapaz!

-Certo.

-Acha que pode fazer isso sozinho? -perguntou Shisui, fazendo um ruído alto do ferro da cama enquanto se levantava em um pulo. -Tomar banho e se vestir?

-Sim.

-Esse é o meu garoto! -Shisui bagunçou os seus cabelos.

O tio colocou nas mãos de Itachi algumas roupas que pareciam estar dobradas. Itachi as colocou ao lado da cama e se levantou, provocando mais um rangido alto. Ele escutou passos se distanciando e em seguida o ruído da porta sendo aberta e fechada, o que indicava que seu tio estava confiando na sua habilidade para se banhar e se vestir sozinho.

Constatar isso fez com que ele se sentisse um pouco mais independente e mais feliz com a alta que recebeu; nos últimos dias todos lhe tratavam como se ele fosse uma criança de quase dois anos, recém-tirada da frauda. Literalmente recém-tirado da frauda, diga-se de passagem. "Maldita UTI" pensou Itachi com amargura.

Ele pegou as roupas, e começou a tatear pelo colchão, apalpando-o até que seus dedos encontraram a grade de ferro gelada da cama; essa era a parte fácil. A parte complicada começava agora, pois ele não tinha a menor noção de onde estava a parede e a porta do banheiro, só sabia que estavam próximos. Ele encostou a mão que segurava as roupas no colchão, enquanto ousava dar um passo para frente, tentando tatear a parede; nada. Ele deu mais um passo e sua mão mal conseguia ficar sobre o colchão e nada da parede. Mais um passo, nada de colchão e parede. Porém com mais uma passada e ele quase se estatelou na parede.

Uma vez encontrando a parede, Itachi concentrou-se em tocá-la até sentir a curva onde ficava o banheiro, seus dedos sentindo a diferença de texturas entre a tintura da parede e da porta de madeira encostada. Itachi pensou que tudo seria mais fácil se ele usasse um cabo de vassoura para ir se orientando, claro que faria um papel ridículo andando na rua com aquilo, mas facilitaria sua vida.

Itachi entrou no banheiro, ainda tateando a parede com as mãos, e arriscando conhecer o terreno com os pés, encontrando a pia e o vaso sanitário. Sua cabeça acidentalmente bateu de encontro a um suporte, machucando-o um pouco. Ele se virou, e colocou a roupa ali. Depois tirou o moletom e a camisa que vestia deixando-os no chão mesmo e tateou pela parede até conseguir entrar no box. Com o tato, ele conseguiu encontrar a torneira, ligou-a e começou a tomar o banho mais trabalhoso do mundo.

Era realmente exaustivo ter que basear-se pelos sons, cheiro e toque, mas ele conseguiu se sair razoavelmente bem, já que pelo cheiro ele deduziu onde estava o sabonete e o xampu. Fazia dias que não lavava seus longos cabelos, seria uma boa eles ficarem menos sebosos. Findo o banho e se sentindo mais revigorado agora que sabia que sairia daquele lugar definitivamente, Itachi enxugou-se e saiu do box com cuidado para não tropeçar nas roupas que deixou no chão.

Com alguma dificuldade, ele se vestiu, tomando cuidado em reparar, pelo toque, se não estava vestindo as roupas do lado avesso. Ele juntou as roupas que estavam no chão segurando-as junto da toalha, e, sem nunca deixar de tatear a parede, conseguiu sair do banheiro. Felizmente, ele já tinha escovado os dentes e agora estaria liberado para ir embora.

Sozinho, Itachi conseguiu ir até a cama e depois até a porta, milagrosamente sem se machucar com algum móvel no meio do caminho.

-Hei, você encontrou o caminho rapaz! -comentou Shisui com um tom de voz orgulhoso. -Me espera aqui que eu vou checar se a gente não 'tá esquecendo... -Itachi mostrou as roupas e a toalha ao tio. -'Tá eu vou guardar isso. Fique aqui.

Itachi sentiu o tio passar por ele, encostando a porta, e esperou. Não demorou muito e Shisui saiu do quarto, pedindo para que ele segurasse a barra da sua camisa.

-Você tem noção que eu posso me orientar pelo som, não?

-Você tem noção que este é um hospital grande e cheio de pessoas, não? -retrucou Shisui com a voz mal humorada próxima dele. -Itachi, não é querendo ser rude, mas tem um botão desligado nos seus olhos e você está na rua. Você pode se perder! Você precisa entender que agora receber ajuda não é uma questão de pena. Agora, segura a barra da minha camisa ou eu juro que se não fizer isso a gente vai andar por aí de mãos dadas, como se você fosse a minha linda esposa, entendeu rapaz?

-Sim. -"mamãe" completou Itachi em pensamento, enquanto segurava a barra da camisa do tio.

-Ótimo, filhote, agora vamos.

Telepatia, quem disse que era mito? Não Itachi. Ele seguiu o tio por um declive, e depois seguiram por um corredor longo, onde ocasionalmente Itachi ouvia Shisui falar "bom dia" a algumas pessoas. Ele estava um tanto perdido pela grande quantidade de sons, algumas portas dos quartos deviam estar abertas pelo ar condicionado que escapava, pelos sons das televisões ligadas, embora muitos barulhos fossem as vozes de pessoas conversando ou o ruído de alguns saltos andando pelo andar.

Havia também uma quantidade absurda de cheiros, o desinfetante que usavam no chão se misturava com o odor de remédios variados e de soro caseiro. E ainda havia um vestígio de cheiro de sangue e álcool, eventualmente havendo o cheiro de suor ou de perfumes das mais variadas fragrâncias, desde perfumes absurdamente doces até mesmo um ou outro perfume amadeirado.

Itachi precisava admitir: era um mundo novo.

Ele estava refletindo sobre isso quando Shisui parou, sem avisá-lo, fazendo com que ele trombasse contra as costas do tio e ouvindo um ruído quase musical, Itachi percebeu que estavam diante de um elevador. Shisui entrou nele e Itachi o seguiu.

-Olá Itachi-san, Shisui-san, estão indo embora? -uma voz agradável chamou sua atenção e imediatamente suas mãos suaram. Minato.

-Olá doutor, estamos sim! -disse Shisui com um tom de voz alegre. -Obrigado por ter liberado esse rapaz. Prometo que vou cuidar dele!

Itachi apreciou o som da risada do médico, tentando memorizar aquele som suave. O elevador parou em um andar, as portas se abriram permitindo que uma corrente de ar gelado do ar condicionado entrasse no elevador, mas ninguém entrou.

-Exatamente, cuide bem dele. Ele tem uma nova vida para aproveitar. -comentou Minato com gentileza. -Não se esqueça de marcar uma consulta quando puder, Itachi.

-Aos sábados, não? -inquiriu ele. A corrente de ar gelado cessou assim que as portas do elevador se fecharam. -Onde fica a sua clínica?

-Você tem alguma coisa para anotar, Shisui? -inquiriu Minato.

-Não, eu não tenho.

-Tudo bem, eu também vou à recepção e lá peço um dos bloquinhos das meninas para anotar. -resolveu o médico em tom agradável.

-Mas não seria um incômodo? -perguntou Itachi.

-Não, eu estou indo para lá. -respondeu Minato e havia um tom decididamente feliz em sua voz. -Meu caçula veio me buscar.

E toda a animação que Itachi sentiu esvaiu-se instantaneamente. Ele simplesmente não conseguia controlar a felicidade que era encontrar o médico, assim como não continha a tristeza à menção da família feliz que Minato tinha. Apaixonar-se decididamente deixava as pessoas patéticas. Se a paixão era infrutífera, isso as tornava ainda mais risíveis. Itachi se sentiu verdadeiramente frustrado naquele momento e seu tio sem noção, apenas incentivou o médico a continuar aquele assunto.

-Sério? Quantos anos ele tem?

-Dezessete anos. -respondeu Minato com orgulho. -Acabou de tirar a carteira provisória.

"É a mesma idade que o Sasuke" pensou Itachi tentando não se perder em pensamentos. Talvez se ele focasse a mente no irmão e tentasse encontrar um meio de livrá-lo das drogas, ele pudesse não prestar atenção naquela conversa. Mas era inútil.

-'Tá brincando? -inquiriu Shisui com a voz tomada pelo espanto, Minato riu um pouco mais. Itachi queria cavar um buraco e se enterrar nele. -Você não parece ter mais de quarenta anos!

-É que eu casei aos dezesseis anos. - respondeu Minato com gosto. -Tenho vinte anos de casado, já.

Vinte anos de casado... Vinte anos de casado! Aquela conversa era uma tortura! Mas felizmente as portas do elevador se abriram e Itachi foi guiado para um corredor gelado, e ainda mais ruidoso que o outro. Ele percebeu que o assunto da conversa havia desviado para o recém-casório de Shisui, mas ainda assim ele não quis participar da prosa. Eles atravessaram um portal, levando-os a uma área mais quente, mais barulhenta e com mais odores humanos, como cheiro de nicotina, suor, café e perfumes.

-Hei pai! -disse uma voz alta e escandalosa que parecia estranhamente familiar a Itachi.

Ele ouviu passos rápidos e abafados vindo na direção deles, enquanto escutava o som baixo de alguma caneta ou lápis riscar sobre uma folha de papel. A pessoa que se aproximou ficou ao seu lado, Itachi podia sentir o xampu de camomila dos cabelos dela e um suave perfume, se fosse chutar, a pessoa devia usar um perfume chamado "musk".

-Itachi-san, Shisui-san, este é o meu filho. -disse Minato.

Mas antes que Itachi soubesse o nome do garoto com cheiro de camomila, o mesmo interrompeu o pai perguntando:

-Ei, você por um acaso conhece um garoto chamado Sasuke?

-Filho! -repreendeu Minato.

E Itachi finalmente conseguiu se lembrar daquela voz. Era de uma gravação na sua secretaria eletrônica, que ele ficou ouvindo por dois dias enquanto esperava que seu irmão aparecesse em casa. Dois dias antes de ser atacado pelo caçula.

-Sim. Eu sou Itachi, o irmão do Sasuke. -respondeu Itachi com a voz agradável, mesmo que sentisse um peso invisível sobre seus ombros. Ele não sabia bem onde o outro estava, mesmo assim estendeu a mão. -É um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente, Naruto-kun.

...

**Referências:**

**(1) Ecstasy: **Droga sintética produzida em laboratório, também conhecida como "bala", é muito popular com jovens, principalmente em festas (comumente rave). É tipo um comprimido que faz com que o corpo libere uma alta dose de endorfina, substância que causa felicidade. Assim as pessoas ficam agitadas e mais felizes. Não é uma droga considerada pesada e raramente causa vício, então: "como é que o Sasuke foi se viciar nisso?", relaxem, isso vai ser abordado nos próximos capítulos ^^ A escolha da droga não foi aleatória.

**LSD: **Também conhecida como 'doce', é uma droga fabricada com origem em um cogumelo, seus principais efeitos são de causar alucinações no usuário durante algumas horas. É uma droga que deve ser usada em lugares mais calmos, já que a pessoa 'brisa'. O usuário vê as cores mais intensamente e pode ter uma "good trip" ou uma "bad trip". No caso de uma bad trip, o usuário pode ficar com crises de pânico e traumas psicológicos intensos. O uso frequente de LSD pode, inclusive, fazer o usuário ficar com esquizofrenia. Mas muita gente ama essa droga pelas viagens que fazem.

**(2) Notificação: **Documento expedido por funcionários públicos a fim de que algum particular compareça a uma instituição pública para prestar informações sobre determinado fato.

**(3) Processo de inventário: **É um processo onde se reúne todos os bens patrimoniais de determinada pessoa que faleceu, a fim de depois ocorrer a partilha, isto é, a divisão desses bens entre os herdeiros.

**(4) Auxilio-doença: **Benefício pago pela previdência social quando o trabalhador fica impossibilitado de trabalhar por mais de 16 dias, bastando que o trabalhador seja segurado da previdência social.

**(5) Seguro desemprego: **Auxílio previsto aos trabalhadores desempregados, para que consigam garantir a subsistência da família enquanto procuram um novo emprego.

…...

**Resposta das reviews **

**AS**

Sim sim! É itanaru ahuahuahuahauhaa raro ver alguma fic/imagem/qualquer coisa deles né? Ahuhauahahuahauha Mas eu voltei a ter um carinho imenso pelo par e decidi me aventurar nesse projeto!

Te surpreendi por ser o Minato e não Naruto? Hahuahuahauhauahuaha É que essa fic nasceu de uma oneshort minha, porque eu achei o Itachi nela OOC sem razão nenhuma e quis 'justificar' porque ele estava assim, aí a abertura dela seria essa oneshort. Por isso que aqui no ffnet tá como "rebirth" ahuahuahuahuahauhuhaa

Obrigada pelo apoio e eu espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo!

…...

Yo, tentei diminuir um pouco mais as referências, mas não posso retirá-las completamente. Faz parte do meu estilo colocar vários detalhes e encaixar mais coisinhas XDDD

Algumas perguntas foram respondidas com esse capítulo, né? Embora outras tenham sido feitas ahuahuahuahau Espero que vocês tenham gostado do cap e não tenham se decepcionado com ele. ^^ Até mais gente!


End file.
